


Fragrant

by taeminleaf



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform, vamp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: "you smell really nice"





	1. Part 1

Taemin blinks, searching the apartment for his lover. He could have sworn he was just in their bedroom a moment ago. He lets out a breathy laugh- he thought  _ he _ was supposed to be the one to move from place to place within the blink of an eye, not Jonghyun

He pads to the kitchen barefoot, still no sight of him. He huffs until he sees Jonghyun sitting comfortably on one of their sofa chairs in the lounge. He’s clad in only a black singlet and grey sweats, his hair is pitch dark, ruffled from sleep and falling into his eyes in some parts. His eyes are glued to a book in front of him and he looks like he’s absorbed in his own little world.

_ He looks in need of a ravishing _ , Taemin thinks as he makes his way into the room. Jonghyun doesn’t look up, but Taemin senses the slight increase in the thumping of Jonghyun’s heart as he approaches him, can almost taste the way blood pools and heats up certain parts of his body; his lips from biting them due to concentration, his thighs all bundled up in hisc we sweats, and of course his neck, from leaning on soft pillows against the chair.

“Whatcha readin’ there..?” Taemin says soft and quiet, walking around the sofa chair to peer over Jonghyun’s shoulder and get a better look.

“Mm? Art history and things.” Jonghyun says in a low voice Taemin smiles for a few reasons, he knows his voice is low from underuse and sleep, but also from overuse the night night before.. 

“Why read a book about art when you could just look in the  mirror?” Taemin breathes on his neck, letting his hair tickle his skin as he places soft kisses to the warm skin. “Or you know..look at  _ me _ ?” it sounds cocky but there’s too much gentleness in Taemin’s voice for him to be taken seriously.

“Tae..I’m trying to read,”

“Hmm, but you’ve been so focused, so  _ studious _ , why not take a break huh?” he sniffs at his neck, head spinning at Jonghyun’s natural scent. He leans up and walks in front of the chair. “A little break wouldn’t hurt?” he pouts before taking the book and folding a dog ear in the page Jonghyun was on- because nobody likes losing their place- and planting himself in Jonghyun’s lap. 

“Tae come on I-”

The first spot Taemin kisses after sitting down is the area behind his ear, the skin there is thin and tender, it sends tingles through Jonghyun the easiest when Taemin kisses him. “Mmm, you smell really nice,” Taemin coos, bringing his hands up to cup Jonghyun’s face. When he looks at his lover he’s pleased to see he’s already shut his eyes in bliss.

Taemin won’t bite him today (he thinks), at least not for a while. For now he’d much rather sniff his fragrant partner and throw kisses left and right to his soft flesh and admire the way Jonghyun hums in muted pleasure as his lips roam his skin.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was based of a prompt i got saying "jongtae with top taem" but because i suck i just made this a part 2 to Fragrant and theres no real smut in this im srry im tryin my best ;;1
> 
> also srry this is so short dhghs, i wanted it to be longer but after a point i lost inspo and i just wanted to post :// <\- i think i’ve said that b4 dhjhshsjs

It comes as a surprise to Taemin when Jonghyun firmly presses him against one of their walls the next day.

“Baby?” Taemin cranes his head. Moments ago he was going to fix up something to eat- because yes, he can luckily still eat regular food- when Jonghyun appeared out of nowhere, first grabbing by the waist, then trapping him between himself and a nearby wall. For a moment, Jonghyun is too much. He’s in his tank top and sweats again, his tan toned arms trapping Taemin against the wall, for a moment, it’s _too much_.

“I want you,” Jonghyun whispers, grazing his lips against Taemin’s cheek. Taemin isn’t quite sure where Jonghyun’s confidence is coming from, but he has to admit he likes it, likes a change. While he’s usually the more mischievous of the two of them, he can’t deny that the change of emotion in his partner riles him up. Still, he doesn’t plan to play Jonghyun’s game for too long.

Taemin’s lips curl then, just before pulling Jonghyun into a kiss by his shirt. Jonghyun tilts his head, letting a soft sound reach the air. That response never gets old. Taemin isn’t sure if it’s that he’s that good a kisser, but if Jonghyun’s faint noises are a hint at anything, then he’d say he’s pretty good.

And Jonghyun’s good at kissing too, _really_ good. His lips are all plush and hot, always pressing for more. And his tongue is just as impatient, wanting constant, slick heat against it. His mouth is so, so pretty (Taemin should really tell him that more often, because even if he doesn’t show it, Jonghyun really affects him, really gets him going, and he hopes Jonghyun knows).

They pull back after some sweet sweet slides of lips. Taemin pecks him again, never able to satisfy his urge to kiss his Jonghyun.

“There’s something I wanna try,” Jonghyun starts.

A sneaky grin.“Oh?” Jonghyun nods, and without speaking, reaches for one of Taemin’s hands, pulling it up slowly until it’s just near his thumping heart. Taemin smiles and presses his palm flush to his thin shirt, enjoying the heat and the rapid beating; Jonghyun is like this because of him, his chest rising and falling quickly, pupils dilated, cheeks heated and flushed, all of this, just for Taemin.

But then Jonghyun guides Taemin’s hand higher, slowly until he wraps Taemin’s fingers around his neck. Then- Taemin gets it.

“ _Oh_ , I see..” he concludes, eyes brimming with excitement for this new way to get Jonghyun off, this new aspect of pleasure for the both of them.

Taemin hesitates for just a moment, hoping Jonghyun’s thought this through. “Do you have a um- safeword?” he presses his lips thin as he waits.

“I errr..I had trouble thinking of one so..it’s kind of lame. How’s ‘rest’?”

Taemin smiles then. Jonghyun is so eager yet nervous, he can’t help but lean close and kiss his nose. “Whatever you want is fine, baby; I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“But..you know I _like_ the pain.”

“Jonggie, you know what I mean.” Taemin pouts, pulling at the other’s shirt. Jonghyun giggles then, but then his eyes darken.

“So can we try?”

“Right now?”

“Mhm.”

Taemin sighs, letting a hand slide down Jonghyun’s torso until he meets his hips, then he wraps his hand around him, switching their spots and pressing Jonghyun against the wall- all in the blink of an eye. Jonghyun gasps, Taemin’s super-speed still catches him off guard, but he likes it, loves it.

Then before Jonghyun can speak, Taemin’s hands are sliding up his chest, over his collarbones and around his neck. Jonghyun can feel the rush starting to swirl in his chest as his breathing becomes more laboured, but he loves it, wants Taemin to continue, and to probably squeeze harder.

Taemin squeezes harder as if he’s a mind reader and Jonghyun grunts before Taemin kisses him. It’s entirely heady on Jonghyun’s part as he grips Taemin for support as he starts going a little lightheaded.

They kiss like this into the night; with Jonghyun panting between slides of lips and then eventually coming in his pants thanks to one of Taemin’s legs conveniently slotting itself between his own.


End file.
